It's too late to apologise
by Phoenix Hertz
Summary: relation are meant to be kept but often when things are out of hand it is best to break the relationship. TaKa as pairing and brotherly love between Hiro and Tyson and Hiro and Kai..


**relation are meant to keep but often when things are out of hand it is best to break the relationship.**

 **It's too late to apologize**

Hero's P.O.V

It's been three years since the BEGA down fall. BBA finally reached the stable condition but my team does not participate in any competition any more. Let me introduce myself. I am Hero Granger, the former couch of the former world's best beyblading team 'Bladeblakers'. Now I work in the research centre of BBA along with my father. Kids are not kids any more. Tyson is 17 now. Very soon he will be legal. And guess what? He is really in high school. Honestly, with the kind of knowledge and intelligence he possesses, I never thought that he would ever pass elementary school but look at him. HE IS GOING TO GRADUATE FROM HIGH SCHOOL. It is a shock for me. Ok, other than Tyson, um...there is max. Yeah, that kid has grown up... or rather I will say 'HE IS OVERLY GROWN UP' with huge shoulder and large muscles. I think he is monstrous in size. Yeah, he has over taken me already but he is still cheerful and hyperactive. Ray, god he has changed a lot. He didn't go back to his hometown and still staying with us. Wait I am not complaining. He is really nice guy but recently he had become really a little too much naughty PERVERT. Always chase around the girls. Any way I love his cooking. O Yea' I was talking about the changes. Well he had changed a lot. I mean not internally and he has same type of physic too. He is still slim and lean with well toned body but you know what?! He had cut his long million $ hair. Now he thinks it is weird so he cut his hair like any regular boy's hair cut. He wears much regular clothing's now and goes in regular high school with Tyson. And last but not the least our very own Kai. What I will tell about him? Well there is nothing to say about him because he is grumpy as always. Yeah, about his physical description, he is really very skinny and I think he is turning into only skin and bones but he is tall. Taller than Tyson, who is the shortest and ray but max had overtaken him by few inches. After BEGA's downfall, he started to live with us. He was grandpa's favourite and do you want to know why? That is simple, because he was always very quite unlike Tyson and used to do each and every chore which grandpa used to request him to do. At first, I used to become irritated by his too much good nature and used to order him to do each and every favour for me. And guess what? He actually used to do my stupid works without complaining. 'Idiot'. Finally I understood that he is not irritating or an idiot, just a good boy, you know a VERY GOOD BOY, who respect elders very much. I am elder to him and I guess he loves me like an elder brother just like Tyson does. I stopped bugging him but he was not with us for very long time. He sifted along with his brothers, Tala and Bryan but still he used to visit us and the visit became lesser and lesser day by day.

Today is a sunny day. Everyone is present in the backyard of dojo. They are just joking and fooling around. Max and Tyson agreed to have a fun match and were playing and the rest of the team are watching but the objects of observation are different for everyone. Kenney is watching their match. Ray's eyes are fixed on the road to find hotties, pervert! Hillary is actually hilarious [ironical]. Well she is observing her favourite object and that is Kai and trying to hit on him and I am watching every one. Hillary is still trying to trying to flirt with kai and kai is watching, what? Tyson...? No way? Yeah, he is actually looking at Tyson. No, he is looking through Tyson, weird. Curiously I sat beside him and followed his every move. I don't know but it's like he has grown feelings for Tyson. Is it really possible that he is gay? I think I have to ask him about this sometime soon.

After Kai and Max went home Tyson was bugging grand pa's head off and ray went to take bath. I sat in the living room. I saw after bugging grand pa for a quite well time Tyson sat beside me, he is looking exhausted. He is now looking at me and I purposely ignore him, he opens his mouth and closes it. I think he wants to say me something. Ahaa it's really irritating. "Shoot it already."

" I don't know how to say it. It's so complicated." He said nerviously.

"What is so complicated?" i raised my left eyebrow gracefully.

"a..um...well I think I am having an eye for someone." He said shyly.

"Oh that's good." I don't know what else to say so I drank my coffee.

"But…. I am in love with a boy" he said in a scared voice and I chocked in am coffee.

After my coughing fit stopped I look at him and I saw he is looking as if he is going to cry. "I told you it's complicated."

"Hey, I am sorry, I didn't mean to…."

"No, it's alright. I understand. Dad will be mad too." He was looking really sad. I really regret my previous action.

"Listen Tyson, I am sorry. I really don't care whom you like or love. I respect your decision and dad will also understand." I assure him.

"Really?" His face brightens up like morning. "Yeah, really."

"So, who is he? Let me guess. It is…Kai, right Tyson?" I added.

"How….how do you know." He stammered

"I guessed it." I said coolly.

"Oh, I see but what I will do? I don't even know he is straight or not." He lowered his head.

"Hey how can you know the taste of grapes without tasting it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you love him, go say it to him, you never know what's waiting for you."I encouraged him.

"Yeah, I will propose him tomorrow."

"Good, then tomorrow is fixed."

So, I was waiting for tomorrow as it would be a big day for my baby brother. I guessed Kai will accept him because I saw spark in them. But I didn't feel everything will be right. I just hope everything goes well. Keeping me finger cross. I wish for the best but still don't know why I am expecting the worst.

Everyone is already outside the dojo to train. Yeah' they were retired but Mr. Dickenson requested them to participate in a charity match so they were practicing because they don't want to get their noses cut off by their ill performance from the lack of practices. Kai is late. It is not surprising at all. He started to act as if he doesn't like Beyblading anymore. He was first one to retire. When Mr. Dickenson told us about charity match everyone said that they will participate except kai. We told him if he doesn't want to participate then he doesn't have to but at least he should come during other's trainings because he was the captain of this team. He accepted it and used to come every day at first but after few day he started to remain absent frequently or used to come late. What a lazy bone he is! I watched out Tyson. He was freaking out. I went beside him. "Hey calm down."

"He is late again." He said

"Yeah, he is. I think he is giving you more time to calm down and practice to be brave in front of him." I joked

"Yeah, it is funny." He pouted and I laughed.

"Hey, Kai you are late again." I heard Max's still childish voice and Tyson started freaking out again. I started stroking his back in soothing manner.

"Oh, I slept late at night."I heard him answering Max. Yeah, I could see that. He was having huge dark circle around his eyes. What could he be doing all day long? Watching porn?

He sat under a tree and started dozing again and giving some comment occasionally to their moves.

After training we went back to dojo and I took Kai almost forcefully in the backyard where Tyson was waiting for him to say his true feeling.

"Hero, what do you want to say that you can't say to me in front of everyone."

"You will know. Now stop squirming." I snapped. He immediately stopped trying to break free and lowered his head. Yeah that's the sweet little obedient Kai whom I like.

When we were there I found Tyson staring in something which he found interesting. Well, but how can the ground look that interesting. We stood facing him but he did not make any further move. We remain like that for at least five minutes. Tyson was still concentrating on ground and Kai also found interest on it so why would I be remain left, I also started to find interest on it. Ok, that was awkward, enough of concentrating on ground. So it broke the awkward silence by kicking a pebble. Kai lost his interest in ground and looked at me.

"Ok now say me what is it?" he asked me and looked at Tyson." Tyson, you go out from here, Hero wants to talk to me privately."

Tyson looked at him like a fool. My sweat dropped animatedly. Poor Tyson and stupid kai. I gave kai a question mark look.

"You told me that you want to say me something in private so what is he doing here?" He frowned and asked me. How innocent!

"Listen I have nothing to say you. Tyson wants to say you something."

"So, he could say me whatever you want to say in front of everybody."

"Kai I said that it is private."

"Ok, whatever, say it fast Tyson." He crossed his hand on his chest.

"Kai I think…I …I think I ….." He was having really hard time to say it out.

"Cat got your tongue. What do you think Granger? Say it out. Come on I don't have all day for you." He said so coldly that a shiver ran down my spine.

"I want to say Iloveyou." That's my boy.

Kai looked surprised for a few minute then his eyes were down casted. "No, I can't love you." There was not a single emotion in his voice. The moment those words left his mouth I saw Silver River running down Tyson's face.

Kai left me with a Tyson who was crying his broken little heart out. How dare he? How could he even imagine breaking his heart? I left Tyson there and chased after him. When I reached him he was leaving the dojo. I tug his arm and pull him nearer.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He pulled back violently and started leaving.

"Oh, no, no you are not leaving like this."

"What do you want?" He yelled.

"Stop yelling, I want an answer." I yelled back.

"Ok, let me repeat the answer again and it will be always be no from me. **Am I clear?** "

"What the fuck, I thought you also have some feelings towards him."

"And why do you think that I love him."

"The way you were checking out on him." he didn't give me the opportunity to finish my sentence.

"Wait… I was checking out him? I? I was just watching out his moves nothing else. I would rather die than checking out on Tyson. He means nothing to me. He means **just nothing."**

I saw everyone was already outside wearing a surprised expression and behind them Tyson was standing. His eyes were hidden with his bangs. I knew that conversation was doing nothing good. It was only making fun of him.

"Listen Hero I don't have any feelings towards him. Why would I have? I am not gay. They are pathetic. You brother is a pathetic faggot."

 **Slap!**

Kai's one hand was on his bruised cheek and his eyes were down casted. He looked at me once and then to Tyson before running away. I ran after him. I didn't mean to hit him. What have I done? It was totally his choice. I shouldn't have forced him. I just got mad because he was talking nonsense about Tyson.

"Kai stop I didn't mean that. Wait." He didn't listen to me he was just running. I guess he felt humiliated.

He went on the road. A car was running in full speed towards him. At the time he saw the car it was very late already. It was my fault and at the time I did what I could the best. I pushed him. I saw him landed on the pavement with a loud thud and everything went black.

Beep, beep, beep. That irritating sound was creating terrible headache. I tried to open my eyes but a string wave of pain hit my head and I remain stayed like that while breathing heavily.

"Her…can….me?" what? Who was that? Again I heard that sound. Yeah, I recognized his voice. It's Tyson.

"Hero can you hear me?" I open my eyes ignoring the pain. I saw a burl tear shaded face of Tyson. I closed my eyes and opened those again to clear my view.

"Ty, Tyson?"

"Hey don't talk too much already."

"What happen to me? Why I am here?"

"You had an accident. You are in hospital."

What? I was in hospital? Yeah I remembered a car was heading towards Kai. I pushed him away and I got the hit.

"Where is Kai? Is he all right?

"I don't know." He was not looking in my eyes.

"What do you mean by you don't know about his condition."

"He was fine after the accident only got a nasty bruise on head from that accident but how will I know how he is now. It's been three months and we are in India now. I didn't keep any contact with him."

"It's been three months?" I asked. But it was like day before yesterday and what the hell we are doing in "India?"

"Yeah two weeks after the accident dad brought us here. He is currently settled here. He is researching on some bitbeast. As you were in coma dad said if we also stay here than he can took care of you."

"Oh, I see. Grand pa is here too?"

"No, that old crazy man said he cannot miss his kendo tuition."

"Yeah I guess he is still young. Hey how is your little companion?"

"I don't know. I haven't kept any contact with them. I was just too busy with you and my final year in my new school'

"What about Kai?"

"Don't you dare ask about that selfish cold hearted bastard?

"Tyson listen. He rejected you. It is completely his own wish. We can't go beyond his agreement or forced him to fall in love with you. So don't say this about him."

"I am not saying this because he rejected me. I am saying this because he really is selfish and he thinks of no one but himself."

"Why are you saying this?"

"You don't know anything about him and what he did."

Flashback

Normal P.O.V

It's been 6 hrs. The former champion blading team had been waiting in the waiting room to get any news about their coach. They all were tense. The doctors were talking with the grand pa outside. After few minute he came back in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Ray asked as no one is in the stable condition of asking question. Tyson was in shocked after the accident and Kai was still in shock. He got a nasty bruise on his head because of falling with great force.

"He is not good. He loses blood in huge quantity. He needs blood but unfortunately today his blood group type is currently absent in nearest blood bank and hospital and he need blood immediately. I don't know what to do?" he sat on a chair holding his head.

We were silent for like hrs. Then suddenly Tyson stood from his chair. "Hey, Kai has the same blood group that hero has and he is 18 too. He can give blood to hero." Every one's face lightens up and looked at Kai's direction. He tensed up a little and again regains his stoic expression. He looked at a different direction. "Not in the hell I am going to give my blood to anyone else." He also stood from his place.

"Kai what hell are you talking about?" Ray was surprised by Kai's reaction.

"Kai please I know you have problem with me but save him." Tyson requested.

"No"

"Why? Why are you saying no? You are the reason he got hurt. It was your fault." Tyson could not hold the tears any more.

"I am not going to give my blood to anyone. Besides I didn't ask him to save him." He folded his hand on his chest being Kai.

"He is not just anyone damn it. He is my brother, our couch. He used to love you like his own brother. How can you do this to him?" he yelled in frustration, tears running down his face. "Please don't do this. Please save him." Now he is on his knees and hands. He was looking on floor. Crystals were coming out with each sobs.

Kai looked in anywhere but the pathetic seen. "Stop acting like this. It is pathetic. He is no body to me. He is only your brother. If you want to help him so much, then go him your blood. I always do as I wish and now I don't wish to be a saint by giving blood because I don't have any intention of being weak by wasting my blood. Anyway needles make me sick."

"Then why are you here? If needles make you sick and fear of the people in waiting room is pathetic to you then please leave. I can't stand you anymore. You have done many things for us. Thanks a lot. Please do one last favour. Don't ever try to come near me. I don't want to see your face ever again and if you come in front of me ever again then it will be your last…. No it will be my last day. I hate you. Now get lost from my sight." he said standing on his feet again, calmly.

End of flash

Silence…..

What? No way, can he do this? I thought he was good boy. Who is obedient and respect others. I thought though he acts as a stone, he is an innocent human from heart. I guess I was wrong. He just can't be a human. He is an inhuman who doesn't care about anything. He doesn't know the meaning of heart, love, care or friendship. He is nothing but a cold hearted bastard like his grandfather. Tyson hate him. I think I hate him too .Not because he didn't help me. I hate him because he broke my brother's heart and smashed his hope and trust. I will never allow him near Tyson. If he asks for an apology ever in the world again, I think I can't forgive him. As it will be too late for him to apologize.

It's been three day we are back again in Tokyo. Grandpa was really happy to see me sound and safe. Tyson haven't made any attempt to contact any friends of his till now. Tyson is staffing his mouth with food right now. I am taking my usual coffee. Oh! How I missed my coffee in hospital. then I heard bell rang.

"Tyson stop eating like a pig. Go and address the guest."

"No!" he was being whiney "grandpa…"

"Grandpa is busy and I still need supporting stick to walk around."

He pouted and left his place to attend the guest. I returned my attention towards newspaper.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Tyson to yell. Oh no, who is there. Is it Kai? No way.

I came in the hall way hoping to see Kai's face but there was no Kai. It was Tala. Tyson was shouting on Tala!

"There is no need of shouting on guest Tyson." I said and turned to Tala "can I help you"

He was bit nervous "Kai, well he is sorry about what he did. After what he did he cannot face you so he wrote a letter and said me to give this to you." He handed the letter to Tyson. Tyson looked at it once before folding and throwing it.

"Tell him that it's too late to apologize. I will not forgive him ever." He left with tears in his eye.

Tala looked at me with all of world hopes. I surrendered. "Fine I will read it." I picked the letter up. He smiled and handed me a small wooden box then left with a small murmur of thank you. I sighed and unfold the letter. I went through the letter. I read every word again so that none of the words remain unread. I folded the letter once more and went to find Tyson. I found his door was shut locked. I knocked his door. He didn't answer me. I knocked again and called out his name. Finally he yelled. "Go to hell Hero. I don't want to hear any of that bastard's excuse." I failed to make him read the letter and went to my room. I sat on my bed with my back in wall. I unfold the letter again. According to the date written in the latter, it was written two months ago.

DATE-17/7/2012

Dear Tyson

I don't know how to ask for forgiveness of my deed. I am really ashamed. I know I hurt you a lot but I was helpless. I wish I can change everything I did. I am so sorry. I wish I could say you my true feelings. I really love you and I was so happy for one second that you ask me out but I didn't say you that because I knew our relationship would not last long. Yes, doctor said me I have blood cancer two years ago. I didn't want to make you all aware so I left to live with Tala and Bryan who asked me to go to the doctor in first place when they heard the wounds given by Brooklyn were still not dried even after one year. That is also the reason I could not give our brother my blood. If you asked me to give him my life I would give that happily but that day, you asked me to give him death. I am sorry; I could not give him that. I am in my terminal stage now. Doctor said I will live one or two weeks more or maybe not. I may not see the sun tomorrow if I am more unfortunate. Tyson you asked me not to show you my face again. I will not. But really I want to see you again. I wish I could say you that I also love you and I am sorry but I can not. Tala said me he will give this letter to you. I want a favour from you. Please take care of my Dranzer after me. I love you. Good bye.

Forever Kai

I still could not believe it after reading three times. I kept the letter beside the box Tala gave me. I opened the box to see a familiar fire bird, Dranzer. I took it in my hand. I knew I could still smell Kai in it. Tyson needed to know about this but I could not bring enough strength to show this to him because it will be too late to apologize for him. He will be broken literally and I love him too much too see him broken.

 _ **Please kindly ignore all the grammatical and spelling mistake i have done and i am sorry for it..I am not strong in English.**_


End file.
